Sonic
|Nośniki = *DVD-DL *Dysk optyczny Wii *Dysk Blu-ray *Gamecard *DVD-ROM *Digital Download *Digital streaming |Języki = Angielski }} Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (w wersji na Xbox 360 znana jako Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie) – gra wyścigowa z serii serii Sega Superstars, stworzona przez Sumo Digital, a wydana przez Segę w 2010 roku na PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PC i Nintendo DS. Gameloft opracowało również wersję gry na urządzenia mobilne. W grze pojawiają się zarówno postacie z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], jak i innych gier Segi. W 2012 roku ukazał się sequel tej gry, o nazwie Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Produkcja Po wydaniu Sega Superstars Tennis, Sumo Digital postanowiło opracować grę wyścigową, bazując na swoich doświadczeniach z ostatnimi tytułami z serii Out Run. Steve Lycett, producent wykonawczy studia, ujawnił że we wczesnym prototypie gry Sonic poruszał się pieszo, Doktor Eggman wykorzystywał Egg Mobile na nogach, Tails leciał w samolocie, Amy Rose w samochodzie, a Gilius Thunderhead z Golden Axe dosiadał stwora Chicken Leg. Ta wersja okazała się jednak nie być zbyt przyjemną, głównie z powodu różnych rozmiarów między postaciami, które nie były tylko źle wizualnie, ale także nie sprawdzały się z mechaniką driftowania. Według Lycetta Sonic był bardzo mały w porównaniu z Eggmanem i Giliusem, a samolot Tails był ogromny - jego skrzydła zajmowały bardzo dużą częśc trasy. Postanowiono więc, aby wszyscy otrzymali swoje własne pojazdy. Podczas produkcji przewinęło się wiele postaci, które mogły być grywalne. Z serii Sonic the Hedgehog grywalnymi postaciami mieli być początkowo: Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile i Espio the Chameleon. ToeJam & Earl byli planowani jako grywalne postaci, wykorzystujące swój statek kosmiczny. Sega nie mogła jednak dogadać się z ToeJam & Earl Productions. Jeden z założycieli firmy, Greg Johnson, otrzymał od fanów dużą liczbę e-maili z prośbą o dodanie jego postaci do gry. Johnson podjął próby dalszych rozmów z Segą, ale ostatecznie jego postacie nie mogły się pojawić, ponieważ produkcja zaszła już za daleko. Wspomniany wcześniej Gilius miał dosiadać potwora z Golden Axe, ale ostatecznie został usunięty z tej gry. Inną postacią Segi miał być Vyse z Skies of Arcadia. Co ciekawe obie te postaci pojawiły się potem w sequelu - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Producenci rozważali również dodanie Segata Sanshiro jeżdżącego na Sega Saturn, oraz Nei z Phantasy Star II. We wczesnej fazie produkcji myślano również nad dodaniem Mario jako postaci ekskluzywnej w wersji na Wii. Chciano jednak uniknąć zbytniego zbliżenia serii Sega Superstars do serii Mario & Sonic. Co ciekawe, w wersji na Wii i Steam jedna z kart pojawiających się na trasie Roulette Road, który normalnie miała przedstawiać Amy Rose, zawiera obraz Sonii z serialu Sonic Underground. Nie jest to jednak oficjalny artwork, ale fan art użytkowniczki DeviantArta o nicku RianaLD. Fan art miał być początkowo placeholderem, ale pomylono go z oficjalnym artworkiem. Sonic Team zauważyło ten błąd i kazało go poprawić, jednak obraz wciąż pozostał w wersji na Wii i tej trasie w niskiej jakości na PC. Lycett oficjalnie przeprosił artystkę. Obraz został usunięty z wersji na PC, ale będzie musiał pozostać na Wii, z powodu braku możliwości aktualizacji. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka Gra jest podobna do innych wyścigówek tego typu, jak np. Mario Kart. Celem gry jest przejechanie przez mety jako pierwszy. Gracz wybiera swoją postać i przystępuje do wyścigu, w którym liczy się nie tylko szybkość. Postaci mogą korzystać z zebranych przedmiotów i wykorzystywać je przeciwko innym zawodnikom. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, Sega Superstars Tennis, każda postać posiada swoją specjalną umiejętność, tutaj znaną jako All-Star Move. Na początku każdego wyścigu rozpoczyna się 3-sekundowe odliczanie do startu. Gracze mogą się wtedy przygotować, wciskając przycisk gazu. Z rury wydechowej będą się wydobywały błyski. Jeśli rura wydechowa zapali się na krótko przed startem, gracz otrzyma wysokie przyspieszenie na start. Podczas jazdy można korzystać z paneli przyspieszających, aby przyspieszyć. Głównym źródłem przyspieszenia podczas wyścigu jest jednak drift. Można go wykonywać w dowolnym momencie, ale najlepiej sprawdza się na zakrętach. Im dłużej trwa drift, tym silniejsze będzie przyspieszenie gracza. Siła przyspieszenia pokazywana jest kolorem rury wydechowej - najwyższy kolor to czerwony. Przyspieszenie można także zyskać wykonując sztuczki w powietrzu, wciskając przycisk driftu. Jeśli gracz za późno wykona daną sztuczkę, nie otrzyma spowolnienia, ale straci też całe zebrane w powietrzu przyspieszenie. Podczas przyspieszenia można niszczyć przeszkody i przeciwników na drodze, bez otrzymywania od nich obrażeń. Nie można natomiast niszczyć obiektów stałych na trasie, takich jak np. barierki albo ściany. W tym przypadku im większą prędkość będzie miał gracz, tym silniejsze będzie jego zderzenie. Uderzenie można otrzymać też od broni wystrzelonej przez innego gracza. Po otrzymaniu obrażeń pojazd gracza zwykle podskakuje, obraca się, a czasami zostaje zgnieciony. Wiąże się z tym również drastyczny spadek prędkości. Podczas jazdy gracz może zbierać przedmioty z Item Boxów. Po zebraniu Item Boxa losuje się przedmiot jaki gracz otrzyma. Dopiero po zakończeniu losowania można użyć przedmiotu. Niektóre przedmioty można wystrzelić w obie strony, a inne tylko do tyłu lub do przodu. Przedmioty wystrzelone do tyłu mogą posłużyć nie tylko do spowolnienia innych zawodników, ale również są w stanie zablokować nadlatujące zagrożenia. Pojazdy w grze są podzielone na trzy różne kategorie: samochody, motocykle i maszyny latające. Na każdej trasie pojawiają się różne rodzaje terenu i różne pojazdy inaczej sobie na nich radzą. Samochody są różnorodne w szybkości i wadze, dlatego każdy z nich w inny sposób zachowuje się na danym terenie. Motocykle mają szybkie przyspieszenie i mogą jechać na jednym kole, zyskując na prędkości. Jednak ich lekkość i niewielkie rozmiary oznaczają, że większe pojazdy mogą je łatwo spychać. Maszyny latające nie otrzymują żadnych kar ani bonusów od terenu i mogą wykonać mnóstwo sztuczek w powietrzu. Ich przyspieszenie i sterowność są jednak na niskim poziomie. Po każdym wyścigu i misji gracz otrzymuje określoną ilość Sega Miles, które stanowią walutę w grze. Można je potem przeznaczyć na zakup nowych postaci, tras i utworów muzycznych w sklepie. Na każdej trasie gracz może zmieniać muzykę spośród maksymalnie pięciu dostępnych na dany rodzaj trasy. Gra posiada tryb wieloosobowy z maksymalnie czterema graczami na podzielonym ekranie (niewspierany przez wersję na systemach Windows). W trybach wieloosobowych można rozgrywać wyścigi, albo tryb Arena. W tym drugim trybie do wyboru są trzy areny. Gracze ścierają się tam ze sobą i ich celem jest przetrwanie. Gracze mogą się eliminować za pomocą pozyskanych przedmiotów. W trybie jednoosobowym poza wolnym wyścigiem pojawia się także tryb Grand Prix, w którym gracze walczą o różne puchary. Każdy puchar posiada cztery trasy. Za każdy wyścig zawodnicy otrzymują punkty odpowiadające pozycji jaką zajęli na mecie. Po ostatnim wyścigu wygrywa ten zawodnik, który ze wszystkich wyścigów zgromadził największą ilość punktów. Odgrywany jest potem krótki przerywnik, w którym zawodnicy z miejsc od 4 do 10 gratulują trzem na podium. Występuje także tryb Mission Mode, składający się z różnej ilości misji do wykonania. Przedmioty Przedmioty, które otrzymuje się z Item Boxów. W niektórych przypadkach możliwe jest wylosowanie zestawu z trzema przedmiotami danego rodzaju. Większość przedmiotów można wystrzelić w obie strony, niektóre tylko do tyłu, a inne jedynie do przodu. Większość broni działa na przeciwników i inne ruchome przeszkody na trasie. Z kapsuł można także wylosować All-Star Item, z którego każdy ma inną ikonę w zależności od postaci. Misje Konsole/PC Nintendo DS Postacie Oprócz grywalnych postaci z podstawowej wersji gry występują także postaci z DLC. Do zakupienia na konsolach możliwe były postaci: Metal Sonic i Ryo Hazuki w wózku widłowym. W wersji na Xbox 360 pojawili się Banjo & Kazooie jako ekskluzywny duet. W wersji na Nintendo DS duety postaci zostały zamienione na jedną z nich. Zamiast Zobio i Zobiko jest tylko Zobio, zamiast Jacky & Akira pojawia się jedynie Jacky Bryant, z Bonanza Bros. został tylko Mobo, a ChuChus zredukowano do Chuiha (niebieskie Chuchu). Trasy W grze Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing tory zostały podzielone na trzy kręgi tematyczne. Trzy z nich wywodzą się z serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Seaside Hill, Casino Park i Final Fortres. Pozostałe tory otrzymały serie: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, Samba De Amigo, Super Monkey Ball, Jet Set Radio, oraz The House of the Dead. Na każdy krąg tematyczny przypadają trzy trasy, co daje łącznie 9 tras z serii Sonic the Hedgehog i po trzy z każdej innej wymienionej produkcji Segi. Trasy podzielone są według pucharów do których należą. Puchar Chao thumb|Puchar Chao Sega Racing Samba Cup.png *Seaside Hill - Whale Lagoon *Blizzard Castle - Icicle Valley *Casino Park - Roulette Road *Carnival Town - Sunshine Tour (Konsole i PC)/Studio Amigo (Nintendo DS) Puchar Graffiti thumb|Puchar Graffiti *Tokyo-To - Shibuya Downtown *Curien Mansion - Outer Forest *Final Fortress - Turbine Loop *Monkey Island - Treetops Puchar Jaja thumb|Puchar Jaja *Blizzard Castle - Rampart Road *Final Fortress - Dark Arsenal *Carnival Town - Jump Parade *Casino Park - Pinball Highway Puchar Horroru thumb|Puchar Horroru *Curien Mansion - Sewer Scrapes *Seaside Hill - Lost Palace *Detritus Desert - Sandy Drifts *Tokyo-To - Rokkaku Hill Puchar Samby thumb|Puchar Samby *Carnival Town - Rocky-Coaster (Konsole i PC)/Sun Fair (Nintendo DS) *Tokyo-To - Highway Zero *Curien Mansion - Deadly Route *Seaside Hill - Ocean Ruin Puchar Małpy thumb|Puchar Małpy *Casino Park - Bingo Party *Dino Mountain - Lava Lair *Pirates' Ocean - Monkey Target *Final Fortress - Thunder Deck Inne trasy *Jumble Jungle - Rumble Ramps (Arena) *Curien Mansion - Grave Hard (Arena) *Seaside Hill - Seaside Square (Arena) *Death Egg - Egg Hangar (DLC) Osiągnięcia Osiągnięcia, które można zdobyć w wersjach na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Większość z nich pojawia się też w wersjach na PC. Osiągnięcia te są również dostępne w wersji na Wii, ale z powodu zakończenia wspierania usługi Nintendo Wi-Fi, zdobycie osiągnięć związanych z Nintendo WFC jest dłużej niemożliwe. W wersjach na urządzenia mobilne nie wszystkie z tych osiągnięć występują. Krytyka Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing sprzedała się w 1,07 milionach kopii do końca marca 2010 roku, czyniąc ją z jednych najlepiej sprzedających się i przynoszących zyski gier Segi w 2010 roku, wraz z Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, którego kopii sprzedano z kolei 6,53 miliona. GamesMaster wystawiło grze ocenę 83% na konsolach i 70% na Nintendo DS, nazywając ją najlepszą wyścigówką na Xbox 360/PS3, ale nie lepszą od Mario Kart. Nintendo Power wystawiło wersji na Wii ocenę 8/10, a na DS 6/10. Oficjalny magazyn Nintendo wystawił obu wersjom 75%. Computer Bild Spiele, czołowy magazyn z grami w Niemczech, ocenił wersje na Xbox 360 i PS3 na 2.32, czyli w okolicach oceny A, a Wii na 2.46. JVN wystawiło Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing 16/20 punktów. IGN wystawiło wszystkim wersjom 8.0 na 10, nazywając grą imponującą, oraz najlepszym kart-racerem na Xbox 360 i PS3. 1up wystawiło grze ocenę B+. Game Informer natomiast oceniło ją na 7.75 na 10. Gamespot również nagrodziło grę oceną 8.0 na 10, chwaląc dobre sterowanie i znakomity projekt tras. Kotaku nazwało grę kompetentną wyścigówką, który przebudza miłe wspomnienia, aczkolwiek trasy i wybór muzyki nie sięgają aż tak głęboko w uniwersum Segi, jak lista postaci. GameTrailers wystawiło grze ocenę 8.0 na 10, chwaląc projekt tras i uzależniającą rozgrywkę. Gamespot nagrodziło grę oceną 8.0 na 10, mówiąc o gładkim sterowaniu i dużej ilości wspaniałych tras. Metacritic wystawił wersji na Wii 78 punktów na 100. Zawartość do pobrania Kiedy zapowiedziano że więcej postaci pojawi się w grze poprzez DLC, Steve Lycett z Sumo Digital zasugerował że NiGHTS ma szansę pojawić się w przyszłości jako postać do pobrania, jeśli gra osiągnie sukces. 25 marca 2010 roku akcesoria i ubrania promujące Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing zostały dodane do Avatar Marketplace na Xbox 360. Jako bonus za zamówienie gry w przedsprzedaży na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3 w Europie i Australii, dodatkowy Ryo Hazuki (znany jako Ryo-F) został dodany do gry. Różnił się od swojej podstawowej wersji tym, że jeździł na wózku widłowym, który normalnie wykorzystywał podczas swojego All-Stara. Postać można było potem zakupić na Xbox Live Marketplace od 1 kwietnia 2010 roku. 1 kwietnia 2010 roku na europejski PSN Store wyciekło DLC z postacią Metal Sonica, oraz trasą Egg Hangar położoną w Death Egg Zone. Pakiet został niedługo potem usunięty, z powodu przedwczesnego wydania. DLC miało swoją oficjalną premierę 8 kwietnia 2010 roku na Xbox Live Marketplace, oraz 22 kwietnia 2010 roku na PSN. Na trasie Egg Hangar pojawiła się postać Ristar, inna ikoniczna postać Segi, lecz tylko w formie cameo, mimo dużego nacisku ze strony fanów, którzy chcieli aby był grywalną postacią. 27 kwietnia 2010 roku Steve Lycett ogłosił, że Sega wydała wszystkie DLC o które poprosiła Sumo Digital (Ryo-F i Metal Sonic). Przyszłe DLC miały zależeć jedynie od tego czy Sega będzie chciała więcej, czy też nie. Ciekawostki *Na ekranach ładowania pojawia się Sonic z napisem Sonic Says. Jest to nawiązanie do amerykańskiego serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' jest debiutem Billy'ego Hatchera Xbox 360, DS i PS3, a także jego drugim wystąpieniem na Wii i PC. *Jest to pierwsze grywalne wystąpienie Biga w grze na konsolę siódmej generacji. *NiGHTS ostatecznie nie pojawił się jako grywalna postać, ale jako sędzia który stoi z flagą na mecie. *Mimo że Chuchus pochodzą z gry ChuChu Rocket!, to w rzeczywistości jest to pierwsze prawdziwe wystąpienie Chuih, ChuPea, ChuBei i ChuBach, ponieważ w swojej pierwotnej grze byli tylko wspomniani z imienia w instrukcji, a w grze widać było tylko ich statki z odpowiednimi kolorami. *Biografia Metal Sonica stanowi jedyną, w której nie wspomina się o jego pojeździe. *Avatar i Mii posiadają wcześniej ustalone ikony, niezależnie od wyglądu. Avatar posiada ciemnoszarą, męską sylwetkę, a Mii korzysta z podstawowego modelu. *E-102 Gamma jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Adventure, która nie pojawia się w tej grze. *Najwięcej tras, postaci i utworów muzycznych w grze pochodzi z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. *Głosy postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog pochodzą praktycznie w całości z gry Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Jedyny wyjątek stanowi Big, który nie pojawił się w tamtej grze. *Piko Piko Hammer w tej grze posiada tylko jedno Piko w swojej nazwie. *All-Star Knucklesa posiada największy zasięg ze wszystkich, ponieważ maksymalnie naładowane uderzenie może ogłuszyć wszystkich oponentów na trasie. *Nos Super Shadowa w tej grze ma ten sam kolor co futro, mimo że zawsze był czarny. *Podczas wykonywania swojego All-Stara, Billy Hatcher toczy się na wielkim jaju. W grze Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg mógł to robić tylko jeśli nosił cyrkową czapkę (która wygląda prawie tak samo jak czapka NiGHTS). *All-Star Chuchus jest podobny do Ultimate Pac-Mobile z Pac-Man World Rally. *Zobiko, Akira, ChuPea, ChuBei, ChuBach i Robo pojawiają się w instrukcji do wersji na Nintendo DS, mimo że nie są obecni w grze (z wyjątkiem Robo, który pojawia się na krótko podczas All-Stara Mobo). *W wersji na Nintendo DS All-Star Opa-Opa posiada tylko jedną opcję - strzelanie pocisków, podczas gdy w wersjach na konsole i PC do wyboru są trzy bronie. *Pink Cabriolet Amy jest podobny do jej kabrioletu z gry Sonic R, a także Breeze z gier Sonic Drift i Sonic Drift 2. *Tornado Racer Tailsa jest najbardziej unikatowym ze wszystkich pojazdów latających. Posiada statystyki podobne do auta, z dobrym przyspieszeniem i sterownością, podczas gdy inne pojazdy latające mają słabe statystyki z tego zakresu. *Dark Rider Shadowa jest taki sam jak w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), z wyjątkiem symbolu Black Arms na boku. *Postaci, które korzystają z wcześniej wprowadzonych pojazdów to: Shadow, Jacky & Akira, B.D. Joe, Alex Kidd, Ryo, Bonanza Bros. (All-Star) i Opa-Opa. *Metal Booster Metal Sonica i Land Breaker Knucklesa nie zaliczają się do motocykli, ale posiadają bardzo podobne do nich statystyki. *Red Lightning Jacky'ego i Akiry odnosi się do serii Outrun, ponieważ w dużym stopniu przypomina flagowy samochód z tych gier - Ferrari Testarossa. *W wersji na Nintendo DS kabriolet Amy wydziela płomienie z dwóch rur wydechowych, podczas gdy w wersji na konsole/PC pojawia się tylko jedna rura. *W okresie produkcji gra nosiła tytuł SEGA Superstars Racer. *Od moment zapowiedzi gry fani narzekali i wielokrotnie pytali "Dlaczego Sonic jest w samochodzie?". Steve Lycett z Sumo Digital odpowiedział na pytanie i powiedział, że pierwotnie twórcy chcieli stworzyć grę w której Sonic i jego przyjaciele biegliby pieszo. Postanowiono jednak przerzucić ich do pojazdów, ze względu na problemy z rozmiarami i proporcjami między poszczególnymi postaciami - szczególnie niewygodna była przy tym mechanika driftowania dla postaci poza samochodami. *Jest to ostatnia gra w historii serii, w której głosu postaciom użyczyli aktorzy z 4Kids Entertainment. Odtąd zastępują ich aktorzy ze Studiopolis i Funimation. *Jest to pierwsza gra z serii SEGA Superstars, która nie pojawia się na PlayStation 2. *W wywiadzie z Omarem Woodley'em wspomniano o tym że gra miała mieć 50 postaci. *Sonic i Billy Hatcher wykonują dokładnie tę samą pozę, tylko z innej perspektywy. Co więcej, artwork Jacky'ego i Akiry jest wzięty prosto z Virtua Fighter 5 *W wersji na iOS, Knuckles, Shadow i Ulala pojawili się jako postaci dopiero po aktualizacji. Podobnie w późniejszych aktualizacjach dodano trasy: Sun Fair, Ocean Ruin, Bingo Party i Monkey Target. *Efekt dźwiękowy driftowania w tej grze pochodzi z Pac-Man World Rally. *Żaden z aktorów głosowych nie zostaje wymieniony w napisach końcowych, nawet spośród nowych aktorów. *PS3, iOS, PC i DS to jedyne wersje które nie zawierają ekskluzywnych postaci. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' na MAC i iOS posiada sieciowy tryb dla wielu graczy, ale wersja na PC nie wspiera trybu wieloosobowego. *Wszystkie trasy z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, z wyjątkiem Egg Hangar, pochodzą z gry Sonic Heroes *Jest to jedyna gra wyścigowa z serii, która wspiera Xbox 360 Wireless Racing Wheel. *Instrukcja do Sonic Generations zawiera reklamę tej gry i oznaczenie E10+, mimo że gra otrzymała tak naprawdę kategorię wiekową E. Może być to spowodowane piosenkami z serii Jet Set Radio. *Zarówno w Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, jak i Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed tło okładki stanowi Seaside Hill. *Komentator popełnia błąd przy wprowadzeniu do trasy Lava Lair, mówiąc że znajduje się ona w Blizzard Castle, a nie w Dino Mountain. *W trybie wieloosobowym pojawia się błąd, który polega na tym że tylko gracz pierwszy może sterować sklepem Opa-Opa, nawet jeśli inni gracze z niego korzystają. *W misji His Name is Ryo w wersji na Nintendo DS gracz zawsze ściga się z postaciami które korzystają z motocykli. *Jacky & Akira nie pojawiają się w wersji na iOS/Androida. *mario miał się pojawisz się tej grze Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2010 roku Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:Nintendo Wii Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Nintendo DS Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:PC Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Gry arkadowe Kategoria:PlayStation Now